Summer Belongs to You (song)
'''Summer Belongs to You' is a song from the special "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", performed when the group returns home. It is sung by Phineas, Isabella and Candace. Lyrics Phineas: It's been a long, long day And there were moments when I doubted Isabella: That we'd ever reach the point Where we could laugh and sing about it Phineas & Isabella: Now the sun has set on this, Another extraordinary day And when it comes around again You know I'll say Tell me what you wanna do today All we need is a place to start If we have heart, we'll make it 'Cause we're not messin' around (we're not messin' around) Yes we can dream it, do it, build it, make it I know we can really take it To the limit before the sun goes down Phineas: As soon as you wake up you gotta make your move Isabella: Don't miss the beat, just get into the groove Phineas & Isabella: The sun is shinin', there's a lot that you can do (a lot that you can do) There's a world of possibilities outside your door Why settle for a little, you can get much more Don't need an invitation, every day is new Yes, it's true Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to everyone, so have some fun There's nothing better to do Summer belongs to you Candace: All right, I'm taking a verse. Phineas: Be my guest. Candace: I traveled halfway 'round the world And almost turned and ran away But you helped me get my courage back So now I've got to say That though I've often thought of you As just a nuisance and a bother Today I can't imagine Having better little brothers And you gotta believe in something So today I believed in you And you came through, we made it I've never been so proud (never been so proud) I know at first it seemed implausible But we accomplished the impossible Now there's something that I've got to say out loud Time is what you make of it, so take a chance Phineas: That's it! Life is full of music so you ought to dance Phineas: She's got it! The world's a stage and it is time for your debut Phineas: By George, I think she's got it! Don't waste a minute sitting on that chair Phineas: Yeah! The world is callin' so, just get out there Phineas: That's what I'm talking about! You can see forever so your dreams are all in view Phineas: Yes it's true Phineas, Isabella & Candace: Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to everyone, so have some fun There's nothing better to do Phineas & Isabella: Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to boys and girls all around the world We wouldn't say it if it wasn't true Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you) Ferb: Baby, baby, baby, baby Phineas & Isabella: Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you) Whatever you want to do, you make the rules You got the tools to see it through Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you) Just remember that you can do it and when you're through it Will change your point of view Summer belongs to you! Background Information * This is the first song from the series with a length of at least three minutes, the average length of a pop song. * In the soundtrack version of this song, although Candace and Jeremy's dialogue lines are muted out, you can still hear Jeremy say "Hey!" if listening closely. * "The world's a stage" is similar to "all the world's a stage," a famous analogy from Shakespeare's As You Like It. * Jove is another name for the Roman god Jupiter, whose Greek name is Zeus. "By Jove" is a non-blasphemous exclamation, comparable to "by gosh" or "by golly." * "By Jove, I think she's got it!" is also a line from the musical My Fair Lady. * A small part of the song's instrumental part is similar to the beginning of "You Can't Stop the Beat" from the broadway musical/film adaptation Hairspray. * This song is so far the longest on Phineas and Ferb that has been in an episode. * In this song, it is shown that Candace and Jeremy's relationship, and Isabella and Phineas's relationship were becoming visibly closer. * In the Chinese/Taiwanese version one bit of Candace's verse is sung by Olivia Olson, who voices Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. * Right before the song starts, Irving appears in a cameo behind Phineas. Jenny, Django, Coltrane, and Unknown Fireside Girl (blond) appear during the song also. * When Jenny and Stacy dance while Phineas and Isabella get on the stage to start singing the chorus, Isabella's hair is almost completely missing when the screen turns red. * This is one of the rare moments Candace has shown physical affection for Ferb. She tousled his hair when she was singing. (She also hugged him when they were singing Come Home, Perry and Technology vs. Nature.) * Ferb and other characters randomly appear and disappear from out of nowhere during the song. * The music video was number 3 overall in the Radio Disney Music Countdown for 2010. * This song will be votable for Phineas and Ferb's Musical Cliptastic Countdown 2 Songwriters * Dan Povenmire * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh * Martin Olson * Michael Culross Continuity *When Ferb says, "Baby, Baby, Baby, Baby," it is similar to the way he says it in Gitchee Gitchee Goo, only the tune is higher-pitch and reversed. *This is the 6th time we hear Isabella sing on her own at least once. The other times are In the Mall from "The Magnificent Few", The Ballad of Badbeard (song) from the episode of the same name, Where Did We Go Wrong? and Danville for Niceness from "Phineas and Ferb's Christmas Vacation", and City of Love from "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" * Scenes from "Rollercoaster", Go, Go, Phineas, Backyard Beach, Queen of Mars, Gitchee Gitchee Goo, I Love You Mom, S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants), My Chariot, Shooting Star Milkshake Bar, Gotta Make Summer Last and Give Me a Grade are shown at the end. *Also, Buford pushes the front of the rollercoaster to the stage with Phineas, Ferb and Isabella inside it. *Candace and Jeremy had their first kiss during this song, in broadcast order for many countries. In production order and Latin America, this is their second attempt at a kiss after "Split Personality". *The line "There's a world of possibilities outside your door" may be be a reference to "Rollercoaster" where one of the last lines is "There's a world of possibilities". References See Also * Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You! * Summer Belongs to You (song)/Multilanguage * List of songs Category:Songs Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Candace Flynn Category:Songs sung by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn Category:Songs sung by Candace Flynn Category:Songs sung by Fireside Girls Category:Season 2 songs Category:Songs sung by Ferb Fletcher